


Letter of Resignation

by The7strange



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The7strange/pseuds/The7strange
Summary: Sorry, but I'm erasing myself as much as physically possible. This is just a submission to explain the situation.
Comments: 5





	Letter of Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not cut out for this life. I'm just too tired. I don't have the energy to care about anything anymore.  
> If you're looking for my old works, sorry. I just don't want to deal with the purposeful misconstruing of my writing on here anymore.  
> I know it's my own fault for trying to interact with other people. I knew people could be hateful and malicious, yet for some reason I thought it wouldn't effect me if it was people I didn't know personally. I was sadly naïve to just how venomous humans could be, to the point where fangs are not even necessary. I tried to hold onto my sanity despite it but as some have already noted, I eventually found myself unable to truly contribute to the writing on here anymore. My writing suffered as a whole, but the fanfictions I was working on suffered the most damage and crumbled under my negligence. I'm really sorry to those who cared
> 
> Sorry for wasting your time, and you have my thanks if you were one of my more supportive readers. I'm sorry things ended like this, but thanks you for joining me in this journey, however brief.
> 
> That said, here's one last little original work for the road, a little story that's floated in my mind for a while but that I doubt I'll be able to really do anything with. I guess it could be considered tossing my unusable garbage at you, but maybe someone on here will find it worthwhile.

**Wild Woman from Nowhere**

She's at the library again. We're pretty sure she's homeless, which would be a shame considering she's so young, but it's hard to leave it at that. At least she actually skims the shelves and reads while she's here... when she's not sleeping. It's the reason it took us so long to realize something was up. Well..., something other than her strange attire.

We thought she was some history buff, an eccentric cosplayer, or something similar at first. She was always walking around with leather clothing and a worn old pack, her light brown hair always pulled into a tight braid that reached down to her thighs and stayed tied off by a thin leather cord. She got a lot of dirty looks when she first started spending her days among our shelves, whispers of disapproval from some while others seemed curiously intrigued.

The first time someone inevitably approached her and ask about her style, the woman simply stared at them like they were some strange entity, her body showing obvious alertness as though waiting for an attack. She started hiding in more shady corners for large portions of the day after that. A lot of my coworkers have started speculating that the woman is either on drugs or clinically insane. She hasn't proven to be a danger to anyone, though, so we leave her be for the time being.

"Library is closing." I call to her from the other side of the bookshelf. I saw a deep green eye peek between the books, peering at me quietly for a moment. I don't know when she started that. It's been a couple weeks since I first noticed. I just know that the clarity of her gaze always leaves me thinking she's far too present to be hyped up on drugs. I also doubt she's clinically insane, though I do think she's probably some form of crazy. She doesn't stop staring at me even as she slides a book over spices back into its proper place on the shelf. I can't tell if she's making a point by doing that while maintaining eye contact or if she simply wants to stay alert while so close to another person. I'm a little worried over how cautious she is of people in general, like a feral stray that never got used to friendly human interaction. Paired with the high possibility of her being homeless at such a [presumably] low age, and the implications are pretty concerning. "If you want, I can give you a ride somewhere." I offer, holding back all my explanations for the offer in case it made me seem overly suspicious. She seemed more used to me than most others here, but that didn't mean she would let down her guard completely.

Her lips parted and shifted for a bit, like she was practicing her words. I wondered when the last time she talked was, or if she could talk at all. She certainly hadn't ever spoken in front of any of the library staff thus far.

"Where...," her voice came out as a cracked alto, somewhat gravely and rough. She grew visibly embarrassed at the sound and looked away as she cleared her throat a few times. "W-where do you expect to... send me?" she tried again, though her voice was so soft now, almost a whisper, that I had to resist leaning in to hear better. I scratched my head as I tried to process the situation. I had really not expected her to respond, let alone in such a coherent way. For a moment she seemed almost normal, but then the sight of her leather clothes and worn pack kept the feeling of normalcy from staying for long.

"I guess... wherever you need to go." It seemed like a fairly safe answer, one that most anyone would understand meant they were getting a free ride to their destination. Why, then, did she look at me like I was spouting utter nonsense.

"I don't need to go anywhere, though."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll cut it off there. Maybe it'll inspire someone, Idk. Thanks for reading my garbage. Bye.


End file.
